


Kiss It (to Make It Better)

by QueenUndertheBloodyMountain



Series: A Vampire and a God Walk Into a Bar.. [2]
Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Bacon Burns, Cuties, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, More Fluff, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 09:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1813927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenUndertheBloodyMountain/pseuds/QueenUndertheBloodyMountain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It should be common sense not to cook bacon while naked. Apparently Anders missed that memo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss It (to Make It Better)

“Mother- **fucking** -hell!”

Mitchell nearly fell out of bed in shock; he had been between that sweet, half-conscious state of sleep under the still-warm covers of their bed, up until Anders began cussing up a storm from the kitchen that was. Mitchell shot up and ran through the flat, expecting to see blood everywhere, a fire, or some sort of huge catastrophe in the living room. Instead, all he found was Anders in the kitchen and the smell of bacon reaching his nose invitingly.

“Jesus fuck…” Anders moaned, sounding like he was in serious pain, hunched over slightly in front of the stove. He was still naked from the night before, always a beautiful sight for Mitchell to drink in.

“Christ Anders I thought you were dying or some shit! What are you doing?” the brunette asked, walking closer to the god and still checking for blood or any broken bits on him.

Anders whimpered painfully again and Mitchell noticed that his hands were covering his crotch, realization dawning on the vampire.

“You twat,” he laughed, hugging the blonde to him from behind and pressing light kisses to his tan neck, “Why the fuck did you think it was a good idea to cook bacon without pants?”

“Fuck off…” Anders whined, “I was trying to surprise your undead arse with breakfast in bed, not that you care, you heartless bastard.”

“You want me to kiss it and make it better darlin’?” the brunette murmured cheekily, kissing the god’s neck again and nipping there, hands trailing down the blonde’s hips suggestively.

“Better be some damn good kisses.” Anders pouted.

“I think I can manage.” Mitchell grinned, nuzzling into his boyfriend’s hair lovingly.

~ **FIN** ~ 

**Author's Note:**

> For PadBlack, since reading their comment gave me sudden inspiration.


End file.
